


I Never Stopped Loving You.

by MrsDylanKeogh



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDylanKeogh/pseuds/MrsDylanKeogh
Summary: He thought she cheated, she is hiding a secret. Even through their anger, they still love each other.





	I Never Stopped Loving You.

"Do you really think I want to work with you, after everything that happened? No." Anna snapped "Trust me, the feeling is mutual." Dylan shot back. Anna sighed "Look, we might hate each other, but we need to work together. We are part of a team who need us to at least be civil" The resus doors flew open, Jan and Ruby rushing their patient in "This is David Cole, 49, suspected heart attack. BP 145 over 95, sats 95% on high flow oxygen, GCS 14, was 12 on route. Everyone got a bit? On 3...1.2.3" with Mr Cole on the bed, Anna started the primary survey, Dylan observing her whilst running through the bloods and asking for a repeat 12 lead.

With the patient now sedated and stable, it was only Anna and Dylan left in resus. Anna looked at Dylan, truth was she didn't hate him, she was still very much in love with him. Her thoughts turned to the night they broke up "Why would I cheat on you? I love you Dylan, you are the only man I need, want." "If that is the case, why did you go to his house and spend the night there? David was my friend, our friend." "it really isn't what you think Dylan." "that old chestnut" "just because Sam cheated on you doesn't mean I did" Anna's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the monitor beeping. "Dylan" she shouted. Anna started chest compressions, Dylan helping. Suddenly a massive bang startled them. Looking out the window, they saw the flames, thick dark smoke billowing through the department. They were trapped.

They continued to work on Mr Cole, but it was too late. "Time of death 22:09" Dylan looked at Anna "grab as many blankets are you can, we need to put them at the bottom of the doors to block as much smoke as possible." They took every blanket they could. Sitting down as far from the doors as they could, the conversation soon turned to that evening.

"Anna, I know I didn't give you a chance to explain. Being honest, I don't blame you for cheating. I am hard work, a horrible man." Anna shook her head "Dylan, you are not a horrible man, you are the most incredible man I know, yes you can be moody but then so can I, but I honestly did not cheat on you" "care to tell me what was going on then?" Anna looked at Dylan "I was helping David, he didn't want you knowing his bipolar had flared. He was on a low. I stayed as I was scared to leave him on his own, he made me promise not to tell you, he was so ashamed. Next morning, I had convinced him to come into hospital to get treatment. The kiss on the cheek and the hug were harmless, showing support, giving him reassurance." "Oh"

They sat in silence, holding hands, watching as the flames came ever closer, the smoke slowly filling resus. "Anna, here take the mask. Anna?" he looked at her, seeing she had her eyes closed, checking her pulse he felt it was weak "no no no Anna" he placed the mask over her face, she opened her eyes, moved the mask off her face " I never stopped loving you Dylan. I will always love you." Her eyes closed again. Dylan cried "I love you too Anna" 

The doors to resus opened, the firefighters found their lifeless bodies next to each other, Dylan's hand on Anna's.


End file.
